ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Isanove
Richard Isanove (born 1968) is a French artist and painter working in the American comic book industry. Early life Richard Isanove was born in the south of France, studied film and animation at the Ecole nationale superieure des arts decoratifs in Paris, and moved to the United States in 1994 to study animation at the California Institute of the Arts.Interview With Richard Isanove. Retrieved October 3, 2011. Career While in school, he was hired by Brian Haberlin as a staff colorist for Top Cow where, one year later, he became Art Director. He went on to free-lance for multiple comics companies before settling at Marvel Comics. His distinctive coloring on the Wolverine: Origin series marked a new direction in coloring in the comics medium. It was soon followed by Neil Gaiman's Marvel 1602 and in 2007 Stephen King's The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born. he now alternates color work and fully painted work for Marvel and DC Comics. Awards Richard Isanove won the Wizard Fan Award in 2001 for his work on Wolverine: Origin and a Quill Award in 2005 for Marvel 1602. Bibliography Writer *''Savage Wolverine: Wrath'' Pencils/layout interior *''X-Men Unlimited'' vol. 1 #48 *''The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born'' #4-7 Backstory illustrations *''The Dark Tower: The Long Road Home'' Backstory illustrations *''The Dark Tower: Treachery'' #1-4, 6 Backstory illustrations *''American Eagle#1 *The Dark Tower: The Fall of Gilead'' *''The Dark Tower: Last Shots'' *''Savage Wolverine: Wrath'' *''Edge Of Spiderverse#1: Spiderman Noir'' *''DC Secret Origins: Constantine'' *''Secret wars Journal#3: Wolverine Noir'' Pencils/layout covers *''Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes'' *''Army of Darkness: Shop till You Drop Dead'' *''Red Sonja'' *''Savage Tales of Red Sonja'' #1-2 *''The Dark Tower: Treachery'' #4 Alternative Cover *''The Stand: Captain Trips'' #4 Alternative Cover *''The Man with No Name'' #1-10 *''Terminator'' #1-3 *''Savage Wolverine: Wrath'' Colors interior *''The 100 Greatest Marvels of All Time'' #4 *''Ant-Man Big Christmas'' *''Arcanum'' *''Black Panther'' vol. 4 #15 *''Captain America: Red, White and Blue'' *''Conan the Barbarian'' (Dark Horse) Red Nails #1 *''Conan the Barbarian'' (Dark Horse) Rogues in the House *''Cyberforce'' #25-32 *''Cyblade/Ghost Rider'' #1 *''Daredevil'' vol. 2 #5-11, 13-17 *''Daredevil: Father'' #1-5 *''Fantastic Firsts'' #1 *''Ghost Rider/Ballistic'' #1 *''Heroes'' *''Magneto Rex'' *''Marvel 1602'' *''New Avengers Annual'' #1 *''Savage Wolverine: Wrath'' *''The Sentry'' vol. 2 #8 *''Silver Surfer/Weapon Zero'' #1 *''Spider-Man: One More Day'' *''The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born'' *''The Dark Tower: The Long Road Home'' *''The Dark Tower: Treachery'' *''The Dark Tower: The Fall of Gilead'' *''The Dark Tower: Battle of Jericho Hill'' *''The Dark Tower: The Journey Begins'' *''The Dark Tower: The Little Sisters of Eluria'' *''The Dark Tower: The Battle of Tull'' *''The Dark Tower: The Way Station'' *''The Dark Tower: The Man in Black'' *''The Dark Tower: Last Shots'' *''Ultimate Iron Man'' #1-5 *''Ultimate Six'' #1 *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #92-93 *''Ultimate X-Men'' #1-2, 4-7, 12 *''Uncanny X-Men'' #381, 383-384, 386-388 *''Weapon Zero/Silver Surfer'' #1 *''Wolverine/Hulk'' #1-4 *''Wolverine: Origin'' *''X-Men'' vol. 2 #82-84 *''X-Men/Star Trek'' #1 *''X-Men Unlimited'' vol. 1 #48 Colors covers *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #515, 517 *''Ant-Man Big Christmas'' #1 *''Art of Marvel'' vol. 2 HC *''Astonishing X-Men'' vol. 3 #1 *''Before the Fantastic Four: The Storms'' #3 *''Best of the Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 HC *''Bishop, the Last X-Man'' #1-2 *''Blink'' #1, 4 *''The Call of Duty: The Brotherhood'' #5-6 *''Captain America'' vol. 3 #32 *''Daredevil'' vol. 2 #6-8 *''Deathlok'' vol. 3 #1 *''Doctor Spectrum'' #1-3 *''Fantastic Four'' vol. 3 #60-70 *''Fantastic Four'' vol. 1 #501-502, 509-513, 523 *''Fantastic Four: House of M'' #1 *''Iron Man'' vol. 3 #26-27, 29, 32 *''New Avengers'' #3, 5-6 *''New X-Men'' vol. 2 #1 *''The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger Born'' *''The Dark Tower: The Long Road Home'' *''The Dark Tower: Treachery'' *''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Avengers'' 2004 *''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk'' 2004 *''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Spider-Man'' 2004 *''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men'' 2004 *''Silver Surfer/Witchblade'' #½, 1 *''Spider-Man: Get Kraven'' #1-2, 4-6 *''Supreme Power'' #1-15, 18 *''Supreme Power Special Edition'' #1 *''Thor'' vol. 2 #29, 32-35 *''Ultimate Iron Man'' #1-5 *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #58-133 *''Ultimate Spider-Man Annual'' #1 *''Ultimate X-Men'' #3, 5, 7-8, 11-14, 16-21, 23-25, 27, 29-34, 36-43, 58-62, 65, 67 *''Uncanny X-Men'' #383, 386, 388, 460-461 *''Warlock vol. 4 #1 *''Weapon Zero/Silver Surfer'' #1 *''Wolverine'' vol. 3 #24-28, 30-31 , 33, 36 *''Wolverine: The End'' #1 *''Wolverine: Origin'' #1-6 *''Wolverine: Origins'' #1-5 *''Wolverine: Weapon X'' #1 *''X-51: Machine Man'' #1 *''X-Men'' vol. 2 #83 Frequent collaborators *Joe Quesada *Jae Lee *Adam Kubert *Andy Kubert *Brandon Peterson Notes References * * External links *NYC'07 Stephen King's "Gunslinger Born" Panel Coverage at Newsarama *Comic Book Award Almanach *Richard Isanove at the Cal'Arts Alumni Catalogue Interviews *[https://web.archive.org/web/20070929122801/http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97146 Richard Isanove on The Dark Tower] at Newsarama *Interview with Joe Quesada about the series at Newsarama *Interview with Richard isanove about the series at Lilja's Library *Drawing Board Interview Richard Isanove *Man Without Fear Interview Richard Isanove Category:1968 births Category:Comics colorists Category:French comics artists Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the École nationale supérieure des arts décoratifs